Dont Even Bother
by PrettyLittleGleek 4-Life
Summary: The beginning of the Lita and Trish phenomenon as I see it in my FEMSLASH mind.


DONT EVEN BOTHER

Blonde hair, tight hair, and tanner than the average diva, Trish Stratus stood out for the day she walked in the building. Her beauty only conparable to that of Sable Mero who caused more trouble than she was worth. Trish on the other hand looked like a bombshell but had the brain of a computer nerd. All the guys in the back tried to hit on her but after five minutes of talking to her about science and comics they gave up. The ring rat were ready and waiting after all. This was one of the first things that attracted Lita to her.

Lita herself had trouble with the perverted men in the back who saw her as a break from the normal rail-thin, blonde chippy who just wanted fun. She was, after all, gorgeous in her own way that made her stand out from the pack. Lita generally avoided harrassment by telling everyone who appraoched her that she was a ragging lesbian. This was absolutely true but even more than that, Lita was smart. She knew about the backstage politics and the "favors" both men and women did for each other in order to get ahead. Hell, most of the people working in the back should classify themselves as "anything but straight".

Lita was always able to read people. She self proclaimed her gay-dar to be the best ever and no one could argue with the results. She had managed to bed ever diva she wanted including the boss's daughter, Stephanie McMahon. That being said she just could not get a read in on Trish. Everything about the woman was different and that much more amazing than any other woman she had ever met. Lita knew she wanted the blonde and unlike all the women before Trish, she actually wanted her and not her body...although that was the perfect bonus.

Lita and the rest of the women watched as Trish posed for their photo shoot, putting them all to shame. The look of jealousy and envy on some of their faces made Lita want to laugh.

"That's it for the day right. Im starving." Trish asked finally letting go of her pose. She was still new and did not yet know how to handle the butt head photographers.

"We just started and I have like two rolls of film left to use on you. You cant wait two hours or so?!" The balding man asked with attitude. Lita saw the look of disappointment on the womans face as she began to get back into the uncomfortable position.

"I think thats enough." Lita said stepping infront of the camera man. "She has been shooting since we got here, we both have. I dont think Vince has a problem with us taking half an hour off for a cheeseburger." Lita told him in her usual calm and cool voice but every could feel what she meant. Everyone knew just how much "pull" Lita had with Stephanie and they knew not to try the extremely popular extreme diva.

The camera guy looked her in the eye as if to look for a weak spot but found none and faltered.

"Yeah, half an hour should be fine." he caved and turned away from Lita, signaling Terri over to Trish's spot.

Lita turned and watched Trish sigh in relief. Putting on the charm, Lita went over and linked their arms.

"Thank you so much. I was starving back there. I skipped out on breakfast."

"Dont mention it. He is just an ass. Besides, I have been trying to get you alone for a while now."

Without even looking, Lita could feel Trish get uncomfortable and freaked. After a lockerroom full of men, plus Chyna pushing up on her, Trish was cautious.

"Oh yeah, what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing to big. I noticed you and Lilian were traveling together but now that she is injured I was wondering if you wanted to hop rides with me, Jeff, Matt, Jay, and Adam. We always rent a big jeep and we have room for one more so..."

"Oh my god, yes that is so nice of you. I was worried about that." Trish almost jumped in excitement. She could not believe Lita was being so nice. Because of her quirky demeanor, she found it a little tough to get to know people. It felt good to now a fellow diva had her back.

"I figured you would be. Being the new girl is never nice."

"You have saved me twice you." Trish thanked her and squeezed her toned arm.

"Dont thank me yet."

"Why not?" Trish creased her brows together.

"Because im not just doing it for you. I personally feel this odd connection to you, like a weird friendship and I want to get to know you better."

And so it began, an odd friendship turned into a strong one and before Trish knew it, she too had falen hard for the extreme diva. Being with Lita brought jealousy from new comers not knowing their place and trying to steal one or the other, i.e Mickie James, Ashley Massaro, Christy Hemme, and snarky remarks from backstage but nothing was better than being in Lita's arms. Together they went places that no woman ever went before in the they could do anything. The other divas should not have even bothered.


End file.
